gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mulholland Intersection
The Mulholland Intersection is a four-level stack intersection and district featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, being located in Los Santos, San Andreas. It sits west from Glen Park, north from Downtown, east from Temple and southeast from Mulholland, which the intersection draws its name from. Description Based on the Four Level Interchange in Downtown Los Angeles, the Mulholland Intersection connects the Los Santos Freeway with Mulholland Drive, a major street running across the northern portion of Los Santos that connects the northwestern and northeastern parts of the city. Because the intersection is partially elevated, a parking lot is laid out underneath. The character of the area is good for gameplay, as the elevated roadways provide convenient access to both the freeway system and adjoining districts, while the parking lot underneath is effective as a shortcut between Glen Park, Downtown Los Santos and Temple. The onramps also offer several concrete ramps which the player can use for stunting. There is a slight controversy about the point of having this huge intersection where one of the routes going through is relatively minor. These intersections are expensive to build and are only used in very necessary conditions. The normal road junction to the west of the intersection proves that a traffic light intersection can be possible on the less busy road, and instead a diamond intersection can be built, to keep the north-south traffic in flow. Because of the high level of traffic running over the central lane of the intersection, it is very easy for the player to cause pileups. Connections *Los Santos International Airport to Las Venturas. *Rodeo to East Los Santos (via Mulholland Drive). Appearances in missions The intersection is prominently featured twice during GTA San Andreas' storyline. The first is during "Sweet & Kendl", as a quartet on BMXs encompassing Carl Johnson (the player), Sweet, Big Smoke and Ryder split up at the intersection's car park to draw a group of hostile Temple Drive Ballas members away from the pack. The second, more prominent use of the intersection is during the final part of "The Green Sabre", when Sweet plans to use the car park as a staging area to launch a major assault against the Ballas. As they wait for Carl's arrival, however, Sweet's gang is ambushed by the Ballas, who are eventually fended off after Carl reaches the intersection, only to have the LSPD arriving to swoop up surviving remnants of the GSF in the area, including Carl. Sweet is taken into police custody, while Carl is driven by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski out of the city in order to force him to perform unsavory tasks on their behalf, opening a new chapter in the story. Vehicles *Bobcat, in the parking lot under the section *Cadrona, in the parking lot under the intersection *Flash, in the parking lot under the intersection *Elegant, in the parking lot under the intersection *Majestic, in the parking lot under the intersection Weapons *Tear Gas - On the steps of the building west of the parking lot and north of the Zip store in Downtown. Collectibles *Three Unique Stunt Jumps *Two Gang Tags Influence * Judging by its layout, the Mulholland Intersection may be based on the intersection of US-101 and CA-110 in downtown Los Angeles. Gallery de:Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz ru:Пересечение Малхолланд es:Cruce de Mulholland pl:Skrzyżowanie na Mulholland Category:Intersections Category:Transport in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas